


All The World's Seas, There in Your Eyes

by 99griffon



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Autistic Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Bad Weather, Blood and Injury, Family, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury Recovery, Little My is actually being a good sister, Little My is feral but she can be genuine leave me alone, M/M, Major Character Injury, Moominmamma is the best mom, Sad Mumintrollet | Moomintroll, Sad boi hours, snufmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99griffon/pseuds/99griffon
Summary: Moomin and Snufkin spend an evening together-- tension in the air.Two clashing powers, emotions and a storm, could work together for a terrifying night.
Relationships: Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, moomin - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	1. The Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a drop in your ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201086) by [lovelyskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyskies/pseuds/lovelyskies). 



> This was supposed to be a one shot and then I realized that I just kept going and should probably divide this up into chapters.

Storm clouds gathered in the western skies, threatening to crowd out the unusually blazing fall sun, yet the children of Moominvalley were still out, enjoying the weather while they had it. In fact, just in the grassy hills outside of Moominhouse, our usual quintet of friends were playing a game of tag. Moomin had run up ahead of the rest, yet he still fell behind Snufkin. Snufkin had expertly managed to not get tagged once during the game. It bothered some of the others, but he found it a little bit satisfying to see them-- mostly Little My-- so annoyed.

“Little My, no!” Sniff’s nasally voice rang out. He was running the best that he could, but honestly he could only play tag for so long until he was it for the rest of the game… He whined, trying to pick up his pace as My’s tiny footsteps seemed to thunder in Sniff’s ears. ...or was that actual thunder… Regardless, he was lagging behind Snufkin and Moomin by a large margin. Snufkin glanced back, a cocky look on his face.

“What? Are you done already?” The mumrik called, chuckling. Snufkin looked over at Moomin-- it seemed that Snorkmaiden had already resigned from the game, leaving just him and Moomin… Snufkin felt an odd sense of dread as he watched Moomintroll try to catch up. Now, Snufkin wasn’t always the most active friend in the group but the prospect of leaving so soon… Moomin seemed to be thinking about it too. The troll was hardly paying attention to the game, just running with his eyes staring off into the trees ahead, unfocused.. A strange pang of… something hit Snufkin’s chest. His footsteps slowed, quietly studying Moomin’s body language.

He was torn from his thoughts when Sniff let out a cry. My had tackled the poor fellow to the ground and he just laid there pitiful with his ears low. 

“Are we done yet..?” My crossed her arms, standing upright on Sniff’s back. 

“Of course not! We just started!” She exclaimed, looking out at the other players-- none of which looked interested in the game at all.

“Maybe if it was cooler… It’s way too hot!” Sniff mumbled, panting from the heat.Snufkin hummed.

“Yes… I suppose so. Besides, we have been playing other games all day, My.” He headed over to the duo. “You can’t tell me you’re not thirsty or something!” My sighed.

“Okay, okay… Fine. Let’s go see if there’s any lemonade waiting back at Moominhouse.” She hopped off of Sniff, landing quite gracefully on the grass. Moomin finally realized there was a conversation going on, hurrying over to his friends. 

“What are we doing?” Snufkin glanced over, hiding his concern under the brim of his hat.

“We’re going to take a break for now… Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, of course! I’m just thinking about… how you’re leaving soon.” Moomin raised his hands placatingly. “I didn’t mean to be all…strange.” He gave Snufkin an awkward smile as they followed My to the house. Sniff lagged behind the group in an exaggeratedly tired manner. While Snufkin found that annoying, there were more important manners at hand. He patted Moomin’s shoulder after a moment.

“It’s not strange, Moomin… Though, how would you like to camp with me tonight? Would that help?”

“Oh, yes Snufkin!” A big smile crossed the troll’s face! “Will the rain be a problem? It looks like it will be a storm!” 

“No, no, of course not. We’ll have my tent and we’ll be set up before the rain sets in.” He waved a hand dismissively, shooting his friend a smile.He didn’t mind a little rain if it meant spending time with his friend... Moomin smiled back, grabbing Snufkin’s hand enthusiastically.

“I’ll ask Mamma as soon as we get back to the house!” Snorkmaiden waved at them from the veranda, sipping on her glass lemonade. Mama had sat out with her, watching the remaining children play. Moomin hurried with Snufkin up to the house, still smiling. Soon they made it onto the path, yet were no match for Little My’s speed.

“Hello,Little My! Are you all done for the day.” Moominmamma asked, smiling in that genuine way that made her eyes crinkle.. My nodded, smiling back.

“Yep! Is there any lemonade left? I’m burning!” Mamma chuckled and gestured to the glasses and pitcher on the veranda. 

“Go ahead My.” Moominmamma looked over at Moomin as he led Snufkin up onto the porch. “Hello, you two… I assume you would like some lemonade as well?”

“Yes, I would love some, Moominmamma,” Snufkin nodded with a faint smile. Moomin hummed and picked up the pitcher to pour some glasses for his friends.

“Mamma, Snufkin invited me out to go camping with him tonight. Can I go, Mamma?” 

Moomin asked as he poured. He handed cups out to his friends before sipping on his own glass. Moominmamma hesitated, looking at the sky for a moment.

“Oh… Dear, I don’t know. It looks like we’re in for a storm tonight…” She turned back to look at him. “I won’t want you to be out in the middle of the forest if it starts thundering…”

“Please, Mamma, I’ll make sure we’re ready for anything! Snufkin even said we’ll be set up before the rain comes, too!” Moomin looked up at her, holding his glass with both hands.

“Well… you could always pretend to camp nearby or… in your room…”

“Yes but that wouldn’t feel like real camping!” Moomin pressed. Snorkmaiden set her glass down.

“I think you should listen to Mamma, Moomin…” She stated. “I’ve been struck by lightning before. You don’t want to deal with all of this!” Moomin hummed, looking to Snufkin.

“What do you think?” He asked, taking a long sip of his lemonade. He didn’t want to miss spending time with Snufkin before he had to leave but… Snufkin leaned against the railing on the veranda. He looked out at the sky.

“Well…” He shut his eyes. “We could always stay in view of the boathouse… and we could stay there if the storm got too bad.” It wasn’t ideal but… he wanted to talk about this stuff this year… He didn’t want Moomin to be all gloomy up until he left. Moominmamma considered it for a moment before nodding.

“Alright… You can go with him, Moomin. Just make sure you bring an umbrella, alright?” Moomin nodded, smiling. My rolled her eyes, a cocky and knowing look on her face. Snufkin noticed and raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to look away, feigning innocence. Snufkin scoffed and looked over at Moomin.

“You should get ready. We’ll want to have set up before the rain sets in.” Moomin nodded, downing the rest of his drink before hurrying inside. Snufkin continued to lean for a moment, savoring his lemonade. Sniff was flopped against the wall, too tired to care about what Snufkin and Moomin would be doing. Snorkmaiden looked up at Snufkin with a stern look in her eyes.

“Promise you’ll take good care of Moomin for me.” She stood up, her eyes never left his face. Along with the sternness, Snufkin could have sworn he saw a tinge of jealousy in her. Mamma chuckled.

“Settle down, Snorkmaiden… I trust Snufkin and Moomin will be more than capable of looking after each other!” She tried to reassure the young snork. “You and Sniff might want to start heading home… It’ll be awhile until the rains come in, but I’d feel better if I knew everyone was in safe hands tonight-- including you, My.” My groaned but nodded. She tapped Sniff with her boot.

“Get up lazybones!” Sniff begrudgingly got up.

“Well… Have a good night everyone!” Snorkmaiden waved at Moominmamma and headed off to the path, followed by Sniff, leaving just Snufkin and My. The siblings took their time. Snufkin had an excuse but… My really didn’t. Snufkin finished up his drink and set the glass down.

“Thank you for the drink.” he smiled and nodded at her. Moominmamma smiled back.

“Of course, dear. I hope you and Moomin have fun tonight!” Snufkin stepped off the porch as Moominpappa came out to chat with his wife. Snufkin turned back to wave, catching a glimpse of the two nuzzling their snouts together. Snufkin felt that… something… in his chest again.

The two walked along to the bridge before Snufkin finally caved.

“What do you want, My?” he asked, glancing back at her as they reached his camp. 

“Why were you and Moomin so insistent about going tonight?”

“I don’t think it’s really your business, My…” Snufkin knelt to start packing up his stuff for the camping trip. My didn’t say anything for a moment, watching him pack. She let out a huge sigh and smiled a little.

“Aw, you know I’m just tryna tease you, lil bro…” She said, going over to stand beside him. “You two were acting a little down and… I guess I got worried or somethin. It’s weird.” She paused and grabbed his sleeve gently. “Hey, you know you can talk to me about things, right?” It was one of her rare genuine moments. Snufkin looked over his shoulder, eyebrows raised. After a moment he sighed.

“I’m sorry but I don’t think you can help with this particular problem, My.” My looked skeptical for a moment but sighed and kicked her boot against the ground.

“Yeah… well uh… Talk to me when you think I can, okay?” she rubbed the back of her neck. It was weird, she wasn’t wrong. She rarely really cared so deeply about her younger siblings and she didn’t know how she should act fully. “I.. Guess I gotta go.” Snufkin hummed, nodding and focusing on his packing. He didn’t know how to approach his feelings, but he definitely knew something had to be done. He’d only understand when he spent some time with the source of those feelings… He started rolling up his tent, glancing at Moominhouse every now and then to see when Moomin would be read. It felt like ages.

Eventually the troll headed out of the house, a spring in his step. Snufkin smiled, waving. He stood up from the edge of the river and shifted his bag up onto his shoulders. He watched Moomin hurry towards the bridge. He packed pretty light-- probably just a lunch and dinner prepared by Moominmama. An umbrella was tied to the small backpack. 

“Are you ready to go, Moomintroll?” Snufkin asked. To be honest, he was expecting the troll to overpack… Yet Moomin nodded.

“Yep! Do you have a spot near the boathouse in mind?” Moomin asked, looking over at his friend, tail swishing with excitement..

Snufkin shook his head, smiling a bit at Moomin’s joy. “Though I do think finding a nice spot will be fun-- especially since we could see the ocean.” He stretched a bit. “Come on, let’s get moving!” 


	2. The Storm

The two tread along the treeline, chatting and enjoying nature together. It was a pleasant hike. The two boys quite enjoyed their time, but the sky was turning darker with storm clouds-- the sun was fighting to break through, however. A few golden rays pierced through, glowing out over the fields and oceans. It was beautiful. Moomin’s eyes were glowing. He was glad they did this… It did quite a bit for his growing anxiety; spending time in nature with Snufkin was always nice. Moomin’s hand twitched a bit. He wanted to reach for Snufkin’s hand… But he knew he shouldn’t. He crossed his arms behind himself, eyes traveling from the growing ocean on the horizon to Snufkin. As their hike continued, things just felt more and more awkward… After lunch, there was an odd tension between the two.

The smell of the sea breeze mixed with the coming rain, a strong gust of wind rushing past. It nearly knocked Snufkin’s hat off! The rain would be hitting soon. Snufkin hummed, seeing the boathouse coming into view. It was a good spot… it was still a bit far, but he’d prefer not setting up on the beach during the coming storm.

“I think we can start setting up, Moomin.” He noted, setting his bag down and taking out his tent. “Could you help me with the tent?” Moomin nodded, snapping back from his thoughts. He smiled and set his bag down.

“Oh! Of course, Snufkin! What are the plans for tonight?” He took to the other side of the tent while Snufkin handled the other. Snufkin paused. He didn’t think about that too much…

“Well… I know I’d like to just talk to you a bit.. You know? I’m open to suggestions-- we’ll probably be inside a lot tonight.” With the two of them working together, the tent was up in no time. The two boys stowed their stuff inside before turning to go back out for a bit. Moomin untied his umbrella and went to Snufkin’s side.

“Would you like to walk a bit before the rain comes in?” Moomin asked, looking up at the sky. Walking with the fresh air would definitely ease the tense conversation that was definitely going to happen on this trip… Snufkin hummed and nodded, but their walk was ultimately canceled by rain. At first, they thought they would be fine but the rain was coming down hard before they could get too far. The two boys hurried back to the tent, sloshing through fresh, muddy puddles. Snufkin was soaked all the way through sooner than Moomin could even open his umbrella. “Oh Booble, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think… I’m sorry…” He let Snufkin get inside first. Snufkin sighed.

“It’s quite alright, Moomin…” Snufkin murmured, setting his hat down. As soon was Moomin got inside, he had to keep himself from shaking the rainwater off. He already got Snufkin all wet… he didn’t want to make things worse. He looked at the dirt, tail twitching. He pondered his guilt for a while before opening his bag and pulling out the spare blanket he had. Snufkin pulled his sopping wet tunic off, cringing at the weight it accrued. He already felt vulnerable… He didn’t want to be completely exposed, but he didn’t want to be stuck in wet clothes, either. He stripped down to his undergarments and sat down, sighing. 

He felt something soft brush his elbow-- Moomin was offering him a blanket. Snufkin hesitated before accepting the offer, wrapping the blanket tight around himself.

“I can prepare dinner... “ Moomin said quietly. “But, uh… I wanted to talk to you about something since winter is coming and… I’m not going to try and make you stay! It’s just that-- well…”

“It’s alright Moomin. You can talk to me about anything.” Snufkin smiled a bit, watching as Moomin pulled out the food that Moominmama packed. Bread was unwrapped and two bowls were produced from the bag, followed by a container of soup and a small tin of a few cookies. Snufkin found his mind wondering if Moomin was thinking the same thing he was… or something related to it at least.

Moomin took a deep breath, preparing himself. Whatever it was seemed important… "Do you know.. uh… how I feel..? About you?" Moomin asked slowly, busying himself so Snufkin couldn't see his face well. Snufkin blinked, quiet for a moment.

"Whatever do you mean?" He finally spoke, his own hands twitching to do something. What, he didn't know. "I'd hope you'd think of me as a friend…" he continued, trying to read his friend a little better. Moomin's hands paused a moment but not for long. He was hiding something. Snufkin felt a pit-- longing-- filling his chest. He didn't quite understand, still. He wanted to, though. "Were… were you expecting another answer..?"

Moomin pushed half of the dinner to Snufkin. "Well, I suppose not… but I was hoping…" he trailed off, stirring a spoon in his cool soup. Snufkin cocked his head to the side slightly, looking at Moomin's blue eyes. 

"Wait… you can't mean…" Snufkin furrowed his brows. Moomin puffed up, embarrassed.

"I-I… suppose I do mean that…" the troll murmured, still playing with his soup a bit. Snufkin's face looked a bit unreadable to Moomin. He didn't like it. 

"Moomin… I… you can't be serious." Snufkin tore a chunk off his bread. He didn't eat, rather, just occupying himself.

"Maybe I am serious! And… I didn't know until… later on. I wanted to talk about it!" Moomin looked at Snufkin, a rare genuine anger filling the ocean of his eyes. Snufkin felt a pang of guilt. Moomin was going to cry… he didn't want to hurt him.

"Moomin listen, I didn't mean it like that… it's just…" Snufkin tried but Moomin cut him off, wiping at his eyes.

"I need a moment, Snufkin… please don't follow me." Moomin muttered before undoing the tent flaps. Wind and rain immediately pushed its way in, but Moomin's form blocked most of it out of the tent. In a moment, he was gone. Snufkin tried to process what just happened, reaching up to hold his head. He looked at the flaps before pulling on his boots and standing. He huffed and pushed his way out of the tent.

"Moomin, wait--" Snufkin started, looking towards Moomin, his white fur sticking out like a sore thumb in the dark storm. Moomin's ears shifted.

"I said not to follow me…"

"You're being ridiculous, Moomin!" Snufkin urged, reaching out to grab the troll. Moomin stumbled away.

"You… you know what's ridiculous, Snufkin? How much I love you… when you obviously don't care about how I feel! Just… leave me alone. I'm going to the boathouse." Moomin turned, heading down the hill. Snufkin stared for a moment, lost in his thoughts, before he allowed himself to speak.

"Moomin, you can't see out there." Snufkin called, starting to follow. "Just calm down and come back inside!" 

"I said leave me alone!" Moomin shouted angrily, starting to run. Snufkin let out a frustrated noise. Moomin was being so stupid! Moomins had terrible night vision in comparison to mumriks… they both knew that. Snufkin crossed his arms, waiting for a moment. Moomin had to come back… right?

He stood for a moment, feeling the rain pattering down against his cheeks. Moomin wouldn't be coming back. Snufkin couldn't hear him… but it was dangerous out here. He had to go find Moomin… Snufkin looked down at the mud, seeing Moomin's tracks. He took a deep breath before hurrying along after the tracks. 

"Moomin wait! It's not safe out here!" Snufkin called. His undershirt was soaking through already… he shivered but kept running. Snufkin caught a glimpse of white fur ahead. "You could get hurt, you daft..!" He didn't finish the thought. It wasn't worth angering Moomin any more than he already was… Snufkin could recognize the changing landscape but knew Moomin could only see it in flashes… he could hear cracking of trees and lighting amongst the raging thunder. "Please!" He called, speeding up. Branches smacked at the boys as their feet slipped along muddy paths. Luckily, Snufkin didn’t lose his footing-- Moomin already had a head start on him. 

Moomin was headed for the beach alright, likely hoping to reach the boathouse, but Snufkin knew that something was wrong, even if his eyes couldn’t clearly see what exactly was the issue.. He had a sick, terrified feeling in his gut that made him want to run even faster. With a flash of lightning, Snufkin realized that they were headed for a cliff that overlooked the rocky edges of the beach. Snufkin’s eyes widened and he could almost feel his cold, numb legs running faster down the slope towards his friend. Soon, Moomin’s ear darted back. Snufkin didn’t realize he was breathing so loud… Snufkin took Moomin’s hesitation as an opportunity to grab onto him. That was too close, way too close.

"Moomintroll, you need to stop running." He said sternly, gently squeezing Moomin’s wrist. Moomin found it quite difficult to take Snufkin all too seriously due to him being out in soaked underwear, but Snufkin's face made the tone very clear. Snufkin carefully pulled Moomin away from the cliff. "I don't want you getting hurt… you almost did. I would never forgive myself." Snufkin muttered, his other hand grabbing onto Moomin. He fell into an uncomfortable silence with Moomin. He seemed to be thinking hard… he couldn't hide his shifting emotions without his hat. Snufkin seemed to be processing the silence for a while before he finally spoke, slowly and selecting his words with great consideration. "I… I quite like you, Moomin." He drew the words out slowly and softly. "I like you more than anyone else I've ever met." Snufkin’s voice, while soft, was loud enough to be heard, especially the fearful edge that laced it. Lightning cracked the sky yet again, lighting up the mumrik’s face for Moomin. The fear and worry that lined Snufkin’s face sent a jolt of hot guilt through Moomin’s heart. This was his fault. Soon Snufkin spoke again, voice somehow even lower than it had been before, but Moomin heard-- he heard perfectly. “I think I might love you too, Moomin.” The urge to hug Snufkin rose up in Moomin, but a loud and deep rumbling spooked him.

"Th-the thunder…" Moomin murmured. "We should get inside." Snufkin nodded in agreement, and started to take a step, yet he froze. The rumbling had yet to stop... It traveled through the ground in powerful waves, the dirt and mud shifting. By the time he truly realized what was going on, they were trapped. Snufkin took a deep breath and hugged Moomin. Moomin looked down, surprised. “Snufkin, shouldn’t we go back to the tent..?” 

“It’s too late.” That was the last sound Moomin could make out before the ground gave way. Mud and rocks came tumbling onto the duo from above and swallowed them from below. Moomin tried his best to hold Snufkin close, however. He needed to protect him, after all. This was his fault. The two boys curled together, trembling in the fleeting warmth of their bodies. The cold mud and rain were quick to sap it away. The force of the slide was too strong for them to fight against, especially in their states. When they were dragged under, they were plunged into suffocating darkness. Dirt burned Moomin’s wide and terrified eyes when he tried to see what was happening around them, so he just submitted to the mess of pain and noise that surrounded him, shutting his eyes tight and drawing Snufkin closer into his fur. The mumrik couldn’t tell if he was crying or if it was just the rain… 

Everything felt so slow… each blow of pain slowly creeping through the boys' bodies. Rocks and roots jabbed and pried at them, cutting through fur and flesh. They couldn’t really even register anything that was happening to their battered forms, only the blooming pain and the feeling of hot blood pressed between them. Luckily all of this ended not too long after it began-- a large tree slammed into the pair, sending them into the void of unconsciousness.


	3. Aftermath

When Snufkin woke up, he was in darkness. He blinked, confused for a second before realizing something. He was under dirt. Ugh… just great. And where was Moomin? Hopefully not too hurt... He shifted a bit, noticing his foot was free-- above the dirt, probably. Okay, so that way was up. He pulled his shirt over his face before pushing up and tearing at the soil above him. He needed to get out and find Moomin. The pushing soon revealed a few injuries, however, forcing him to stop. His arm… it burned with searing pain. He let out a cry, jerking. A clump of dirt fell onto him, causing him to flinch away, back pressing into his muddy coffin. As he began to ponder all his options, he heard a voice from above him. It was muffled, but definitely sounded like little My-- her voice was quite recognizable. At that moment, he wanted to cry out for his older sister, but he knew he needed to save his breath. He had to be smart. He tried moving his leg to get her attention, but the mud had stuck his ankle pretty well; he couldn’t move it without pain tearing through him. He groaned and grasped at the soil with his good arm, his fingers searching, finding a large branch to grip onto before he pushed with all his might.

His adrenaline dulled the rest of his pain so he just kept pushing with his good arm until a white hot flash of pain shot through him and he was forced to slump under the dirt, shutting his eyes. He panted, head swimming in his pain. But then he heard My again, followed by some other voices. He blinked away his confusion, shifting his trapped foot with a sharp breath. Please see me... He felt tiny hands touch his boot before going to his ankle to start trying to dig him out. Snufkin let out a sigh of relief, his head pounding. Apparently whoever else was out there caught on fairly quickly and it wasn’t long before the bright sunlight broke through the pitch black and nearly blinded the poor boy.

“Snufkin!” My exclaimed upon seeing him. She was leaning over the hole, reaching down with a tiny arm. A pair of furry white paws shooed her away before scooping away some more dirt, causing hope to well up in his chest, but it was all dashed when he heard Moominpappa’s voice. Snufkin groaned, breathing a deep gulp of fresh sea air. He was carefully extracted from his dirt prison and set down away from the dirt and rubble, in the sunlight. He blinked a bit to help his eyes adjust to the glow of the sand around him. As soon as he was down, he felt My hugging him tight around the waist. Snufkin smiled weakly through a shock of pain, head spinning from all the action. He would have shooed her off but he didn’t want her to leave quite yet. After a moment he broke the comfortable silence. 

“Where’s Moomin..?” He asked, putting an arm around My. Moominpappa sighed and looked away, out at the mess of rubble and dirt that mingled with the sand of the beach.

“I still need to find him. Half of the valley is out here-- it shouldn’t be this hard!” He muttered, staring off worriedly before a wave of determination fell over his eyes. “I need to keep looking-- I’ll tell Moominmamma that you’re here so she can take a look at you, alright?” Moominpappa turned to leave, but Snufkin tried to push himself up, stopping the older fellow dead in his tracks. He turned back, an odd mix of emotions in his eyes. “Now, Snufkin, you need to stay put until we can make sure you’re alright…”

“I need to help you.” Snufkin stated rather bluntly as he tried to get up before the pain of his presumably broken arm caused him to fall back. He let out a sharp cry. Certainly now “half of the valley” knew Snufkin had survived and the guilt began to weigh on him. The whole while, My held tight. 

She glared up at her little brother. “You’re not going anywhere, Snufkin-- you’re all hurt! Jeez, you can’t do that to me!” She shouted, pulling back from her hug. She looked at him before slumping. “You’re one of the few siblings I actually care about, you know that right? I just want you to be okay.” Snufkin nodded, head feeling hot as it pounded.

“I know, My…” He murmured, eyes shut. The shouting hardly helped his aching head “I’m very sorry-- this is all my fault.” Snufkin mumbled, closing his eyes. My stared sadly at him but didn’t confirm or deny the sentiment. She instead elected to lie in the crook of his good arm, snuggling against his side. 

“Just don’t scare me again-- ever.” She whispered. Snufkin furrowed his brows. This was coming from the fearless Little My… He didn’t exactly know what to think of this change. He expected some snarky remark but he supposed that even she thought this situation was too serious for that. Oh well, it’d return to normal in time. Soon Moominmamma had found her way over to the two children, kneeling down. 

She cupped his face with a hand. “Snufkin, dear, can you hear me..?” she asked, voice laced with worry.

Snufkin shifted a bit, hissing at his wounds. “I-I’m sorry, Moominmamma... “

“Hush now…” Moominmamma dismissed. “It doesn’t matter right now-- what matters is helping you. Now let me see…” The wizened mother took note of all of Snufkin’s injuries, superficial and otherwise. “Once we’re back to Moominhouse, you boys are going to get a nice warm bath and some serious treatment…” She claimed as she tried to wrap up his arm tight with some gauze she had brought along with her (to hold the boys over until they got home) for the time being. “Your arm and leg seem like they’re broken.” She sighed a bit, shifting into a more comfortable sitting position. “I simply will not let you travel this year, you understand?” Snufkin didn’t form any words, just letting out a groan as his adrenaline began to wear off. Moominmamma sucked in a deep breath before nudging My. “Could you go help the others look, Little My? I’ll look after Snufkin so you don’t have to worry.” Moominmamma offered. My jerked up, face reading that she was ready to argue but she just couldn’t. The mymble sighed and looked at her brother before heading off.

Moominmamma watched her go, heart aching. What she wouldn’t give to go run out there… she’d overturn the whole beach just to find her boy… She looked over at Snufkin. She couldn’t blame him like she knew her husband did... she could only really blame herself for this. She overestimated Snufkin’s capabilities, forgetting that he is just a child like her own son. She gripped her apron quietly. They’re both capable of mistakes… but they shouldn’t have to pay so heavily for her own poor judgement. She moved Snufkin’s hair away from his face. Lingering dry blood had stuck it there. She couldn’t help but fear Moomin was in worse shape… he was heavier after all. 

Snufkin watched the sky-- it was so clear… a bright blue that met with the deeper tones of the ocean. Figures of folks shifted around him and Moominmamma. He could hear them speaking in grim and hushed tones whenever the other children weren’t near. Everyone checked on him at least once… excluding Snorkmaiden, but he couldn’t judge her for it. Snufkin didn’t keep Moomin safe… Snufkin jerked upright as Sniff shouted, cutting through the monotonous tone of the waves and the mutters. He hissed in pain, curling back into Moominmamma’s offered arms. She turned, calling back to the boy. 

“What is it, Sniff?” She saw the child hunched over, his tail lashing in the air as he pulled up dirt from a mound not too far from where Snufkin was found.

“It’s Moomin! I heard him in here!” Sniff exclaimed, ears poised and ready to catch anything else that the troll might say. In a blink, Moominpappa was at Sniff’s side, helping him dig. “Hey, Moomin, can you hear me in there?” Sniff called into the hole he had formed. Snufkin looked over. He leaned back into Moominmamma with a sigh of relief when Moominpappa sped up, hurriedly tearing soil with his paws. Moomintroll was alive… Somehow, somehow he had lived too. He watched as more people went over, helping Moominpappa and Sniff dig. It wasn’t long before a very muddy Moomin was lifted from the earth, coughing. Moominpappa laid the boy out, checking him over but he wasn’t as good at things as Moominmamma. He looked over with a pleading look. Mamma carefully lifted the mumrik, cradling Snukin, as she hurried over. 

The little Moomintroll was crying in pain, the fur on his leg matted with mud that seemed stained with deep red blood. His father helped him up, letting Moomin lean against him. Snufkin stared sadly. He was certain he and Moomin had made up before, but the guilt still burned. He opened his mouth to speak, but Moominpappa spoke over him

“Mamma, we should get these boys home.” Moominpappa stated firmly. Moomin looked terribly confused, likely having a concussion from what Mamma could read. She nodded quickly. “Come along, we ought to hurry… Sniff, could you gather Snufkin’s things from the campsite and bring it to the house, please?” she asked standing at her husband’s side. Sniff didn’t argue-- today definitely wasn’t a day to argue… He looked to My as if inviting her to join and she nodded. Moominmamma thanked the other residents of the valley for helping and reassured them that the boys were absolutely in safe hands now before she and Moominpappa left to take care of them. 

The two were laid out in the den as it had the most space for Moominmamma to work in. After all, they needed to be cleaned and dressed… She asked Moominpappa to find some clothes for Snufkin to wear afterwards before getting to her work. Snufkin hadn’t noticed, but his shirt was plastered to his shoulder with blood… but whose was it? Moominmamma had started warming some water, she took a moment now to check the boys’ temperatures, pressing the pads of her paw to Snufkin’s forehead. She hummed.

“You’re running a fever, dear…” She told him softly. Moomin managed to pass out again, likely from his pain and concussion but Snufkin couldn’t manage to do the same. He felt drained and exhausted but he just couldn’t rest. He watched Moominmamma gently scrubbing mud and blood out of Moomin’s fur. Snufkin shuddered, guilt weighing heavily in his bones. 

“Mamma... N...neither of us meant for this to happen-- honestly.” Snufkin murmured, cutting through the silence. Moominmamma glanced over.

“Of course not! We all messed up… We shouldn’t dwell on that.” She said softly, sitting back on her heels. Moominpappa came downstairs with clothes for Snufkin, setting them down on the couch.

“How are things looking in here, Mamma?” He asked, joining his wife on the floor. “Is there any way I can help?”

“Could you help me get all of this mud off them? That way we can really take care of their wounds…” She offered. “Only if you’re comfortable with it, dear.” Moominpappa nodded and took up a washcloth. The couple soon got to work cleaning and tending the boys’ wounds.


	4. The Eye

By the time My and Sniff got to Moominhouse with all of the boys’ things, Moomintroll and Snufkin were both fully bandaged up. Moominmamma was helping Snufkin get dressed, soon sitting him on the couch. The broken bones made it extremely difficult… Moominmamma carefully buttoned up a slightly-too-big dress shirt onto Snufkin. She gave him a little smile.

“I’ll work on some medicine for you since you’re still awake. I’m sure Little My and Sniff would love to keep you company until I’m done.” She noted, looking over at the two children that had just entered. Moominpappa was carrying Moomin up to his room, grunting at his son’s weight. Snufkin only hummed in response to Moominmamma’s words. She took that as enough, however, heading off to the kitchen. Snufkin hated to admit that he immediately missed the company. He usually preferred to be alone, but there was a comforting presence about Moominmamma. Snufkin lowered his head, looking down at his lap. He felt foreign… it was probably the guilt isolating him. He could see the glint of anger in Moominpappa’s face when he saw Moomin’s injuries.

The man quite obviously blamed him… But Snufkin appreciated him trying to push it away for now. Sniff rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, unsure of how to talk to Snufkin with things like this going on. My, however, sat next to him on the couch beside Snufkin.

“Are you okay? Like I know you’re not but you’ve been acting all glum for a while now!” My asked, sitting beside him. Snufkin sighed. He should have figured My would be straightforward about these things.

“Well, it doesn’t matter too much anymore. I can’t leave this year.” Snufkin stated, glancing down at her.

“So it was about leaving? Snufkin, you really don’t need to worry about that! You know you can just stay if you want.” Snufkin sighed and averted his gaze.

“It’s in my nature to keep moving, you know that, My.”

“Well, nature’s one thing, but if you ask me, if you want to do something you should try it at least once.” My shrugged.

“Now really isn’t the time for this-- I’m tired and hurting, can’t we talk about something else?” Snufkin tried to change the subject. “Maybe we just.. Don’t talk.” Snufkin leaned back in his seat. My looked annoyed but ultimately said nothing. Sniff just felt even more out of place at this point… He shuffled his paws on the floor for a moment, trying to pick his words carefully before Moominmamma came in to save the day. She brought a small glass with a bitter-smelling medicine inside over to Snufkin.

“Do you think you could hold down some food?” She sat on his other side. “I saw that neither of you finished your suppers last night… You must be starving.” 

Snufkin nodded. “Not much, probably…” He noted, taking the medicine and downing it quickly. The taste sent a shudder through him. That was… strong. He handed Moominmamma the glass back. “Thank you for all of this.”

“Oh, it’s really no problem, dear! You’re practically family-- I wouldn’t dare let you deal with this alone.” She smiled genuinely. Snufkin found it miraculous that she didn’t blame him too… He ran a hand through his mostly-clean hair, unable to hide his face yet again. His eyes were teary… He despised feeling this vulnerable. He felt Moominmamma carefully put an arm around him. “It’s okay to cry, dear… Especially after all of this.” She rubbed gentle circles onto his back. The warmth radiated through Snufkin, shutting his eyes. 

“I don’t deserve this.” He murmured, leaning against Moominmamma.

“Nonsense…” Moominmamma scolded gently, taking his hand. “You can’t go on blaming yourself for what happened. You’re a child still. I know you’re quite mature, but… Well, I let you two go out in the first place... “ She looked at the floor, squeezing the boy’s hand gently. Snufkin looked at her quietly, unsure of what to do.

“I-I guess we all messed up a little, huh…” He let out a coarse, joyless laugh. Moominmamma didn’t speak, nor did anyone else for quite a while. The awkward air permeated the den. Time dragged on and, eventually Sniff had headed home to do some chores-- or so he claimed. He likely just wanted to get out of the situation. Moominmamma got up and prepared a light snack for the remaining kids. She then took Snufkin up to a guest room. Snufkin didn’t fight as he was laid down and covered up in a soft, warm blanket. The sun was still in the sky… Snufkin doubted he could sleep at all but he ought to try regardless… He hesitated for a moment. “Mamma could you-- well, when Moomin is awake, could you tell him I… it’s not his fault.” He asked, looking over at her while she shut the curtains. Her ears twitched a bit. She hummed and turned to him.

“Of course, dear… now please, get some rest, alright?” Snufkin nodded and, once he was alone, he found falling asleep much easier.


	5. Like a flash, the storm subsides

Moomintroll woke, some dream or daze washing off him. He looked around, eyes wide. What happened? Was that all a dream? The whole storm and… what he and Snufkin said to each other? Moomin took a few deep, heaving breaths, trying to blink away his confusion. He couldn't exactly tell what was dream and what was reality anymore. He remembered Pappa helping him upstairs but that was the dream, right? He shifted up into a sitting position, body and head aching as he did so. The child let out a great yawn, trying to ignore the soreness and pain so he could stand up. He could smell breakfast… It was strange that My and Mamma let him sleep in…

As soon as he was standing, he was falling forward toward the floor. Pain surged through his leg, crumpling under him. Moomin cursed quietly and tried to steady himself with his nightstand. Jeez, what happened..? He tried to straighten his leg but it just… hurt. He groaned, rubbing at his pulsing head. Okay… so going slow wouldn’t work. He could probably just go and that would help him feel better. Well, that was just what he thought before his muzzle slammed right into the floor with a crunch. Moomin let out a sharp cry, jerking into a sitting position and throwing his hands over his nose. 

“Ow, ow, ow… What’s going on??” Moomin looked down at himself, eyes widening at the bandages. It wasn’t a dream… it wasn’t… oh by the Booble this was awful! Moomin struggled to get up again, much more careful with his heavily bandaged leg this time. He could hear someone running upstairs-- heavy footsteps-- probably his father. “Pappa..! S-sorry but could you help me up?” He called, looking at his bandaged hands a bit, fresh blood on his bandages. He really hurt his nose... 

The door pushed open quickly, Moominpappa sticking his head in. “Moomin! Are you alright?”

“Y-yes, I just hurt my nose... “ He muttered, putting a hand to it again. “Is everyone okay..?” Moominpappa nodded, helping his son up. 

“Yes, yes, just please be careful!” The older Moomin scolded, taking a look at Moomintroll’s muzzle, sighing. “You and Snufkin really gave us a scare the other night. What on earth happened?” He asked, helping Moomin sit on the bed. Moomin looked over at his dad for a moment, thinking about how or if to answer that… He looked away, fidgeting a bit with his tail. 

“I-it’s my fault…” He muttered, foot twitching. The two fell into some silence, just hearing the sounds of morning. It was so odd that the weather could be so peaceful after what happened. With so many hearts aching, how could the sun shine through the windows the way they do? Birds sang out in the garden, greeting the new day joyously, glad that the storms had passed but it felt like the storm was still raging in Moominhouse. Moominpappa sat beside his son, pulling his hat off.

“I was terrified when I heard about the landslide-- I even blamed Snufkin for it! But I’m just glad you’re alive.” The let out a breath, looking at his son sadly. “You two are alive… and that’s all that matters.” Moomintroll nodded at his father’s words, hugging Moominpappa gently, careful with how he carried his injured self. Pappa rubbed his back a bit, feeling like Moomin was just a little boy again… So fragile and tiny. His son needed him. He sighed, shutting his eyes, hat abandoned on its side behind them. “You know none of this is your fault, right..?” Moomin didn’t respond, head just resting against Pappa. It had to be, hadn’t it? After all, it definitely wasn’t Snufkin’s fault. After a moment, there was a gentle knock at the door and Moominmamma peered in through the ajar door.

“Hello you two! I’ve brought Moomin his breakfast.” She gently nudged the door open more with her elbow. “Little My took Snufkin his already. Are you hungry, dear?” She asked, smiling as if the day was normal. Moomintroll released his father and sat back.

“O-of course!” He smiled back. He hasn’t really realized how hungry he was until he could smell the food. “Can I see Snufkin after?” He asked his parents, injured tail patting his bed sheets. Pappa picked up his hat, setting it onto his head. 

“I suppose, Moomin-- though, I want one of us to help you down the stairs. Especially after that fall just now.” He stated, crossing his arms thoughtfully as he sat beside his son. Moominmamma nodded, carrying over a tray of breakfast to Moomin. The boy took the tray, setting it over his lap.

“Thank you Mamma, it looks very good!” He smiled up at her. Moominmamma gently took a gentle hold of his muzzle, tilting it up to her. She assessed the damage Moomin’s fall had done before humming and releasing him.

“You’re very welcome.” She smiled and sat next to her two boys. “Now, I want you to start eating but… I was talking to Snufkin quite a bit yesterday.” She looked over at Moomin. “He wanted me to tell you that it’s not your fault. None of this is, alright?” She scanned her son’s face, watching Moomin nod sadly, cutting a pancake and bringing it to his mouth. His hands were shaking still. Moominmamma wanted to help but she should let Moomin have these moments for himself. She listened to the birds that lingered around outside, ears twitching. The silence today was much more comfortable than what had fallen just the other day. “Would you like some fresh air, dear? I could open the window for you.” She asked.

“Oh! Yes, please. Thanks Mamma” Moomin spoke through a few bites. Moominmamma chuckled.

“Now, you definitely know better than to speak with your mouth full.” She teased. “My, you certainly were hungry… Let me know if you’d like anything else.” She responded as she stood and padded over to the window, pushing the panels open and letting in the fresh morning breeze. It was a bit chilly and sent a little shiver through Moomin, but it was welcome. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The lingering scent of his hearty breakfast mixed with the smells of morning dew and flowers. It certainly made him feel safe. It certainly was better than the smell of blood and debris that he first woke up in… Moomin ate happily in the bright peace of his room, feeling warmth in his chest. Soon he was done eating, humming one of Snufkin’s songs as he helped Mamma gather up the tray and all before watching her as she headed down to clean up all the breakfast things. Moominpappa stood, grunting at a pop in his joints. 

“Well, Moomin, would you still like to go downstairs to see Snufkin?” He asked, turning and offering a paw to his son. “Just lean on me and I’ll help you get around.” Moomin nodded and took his Father’s hand, feeling himself get pulled up to his feet. Moomin leaned against Moominpappa, following him out into the hallway. Moomin was happy, excited, and… worried. He hoped Snufkin wasn’t too angry with him… He was a foolish troll that night. The pair of Moomins struggled down the stairs to the guest room Snufkin was staying in. There were a few times when they almost slipped, shooting fear into both of them, but they managed, even if it took far too many minutes to get to the final step. Moominpappa cleared his throat as they approached the door to the western guest room. “I’ll give you two some time alone, just yell when you need me, alright?” He explained, standing beside his son. Moomin nodded, steeling himself before knocking on the door.

“Hello? Snufkin?” He asked, weight shifting awkwardly and quite painfully. “Can I come in?” He leaned back against his dad, waiting quietly. Soon, Little My came to the door, having jumped to open it. Moomin peered in, smiling when he saw his friend sitting raised against his pillows. Snufkin was smiling as well.

“Moomin! I’m so glad you’re feeling alright…” The mumrik held out his good hand. His other arm was tucked neatly against him in a sling. Moominpappa helped Moomin get over so he could sit on the edge of the bed. Moomin took Snufkin’s hand, smiling brightly. Moominpappa gave a little smile, shaking his head before he headed out, but only My saw. Snufkin rested his injured hand over Moomin’s, shutting his eyes. He tried to ignore the uncomfortableness that arose from My still being in the room, just focusing on Moomin’s warm paw. “I’m glad you trusted me enough to talk about... that… I was talking with Little My and I never--” He cleared his throat. “Little My told me that you and Snorkmaiden broke up when I wasn’t around and I just didn’t know. That’s why I reacted strangely.” He didn’t raise his eyes for a good moment, chest tight with anxiety. More words fumbled out of him "A-and I was scared. Stupid as it is, I was scared."

“It’s alright, Snufkin, that’s hardly your fault! ...and you have nothing to be afraid of; we all love you no matter what! Mamma, Pappa, even My.” Moomin reassured. “I’m just sorry that you won’t be able to leave for the winter. I promise that Little My and I can keep you company, though!” Moomin’s tail thumped happily against the bed. Snufkin looked up at Moomin, smiling a little.

“Well, staying doesn’t sound too bad this year.” Snufkin admitted, releasing Moomin’s hand. “I’m looking forward to spending more time with you all, I can assure you. Even if I try to hibernate, adventuring may have to wait a little while, sadly... “ Moomin shrugged.

“Well, we don’t have to go on grand adventures to have a good time!”

“Yes, yes, I know... “ Snufkin chuckled a bit, chest aching a bit. “I’ll go crazy stuck in bed all the time, though.” He noted, looking up at the bunk over his own.

“Even sooner with Little My around!” Moomin joked, causing the boys to fall into a small round of laughter. My climbed up beside the two.

“You can be sure of that! No boring days for you two. That’s a promise.” She crossed her arms, cocking her head to the side. “Besides, once Moomin’s better, he could probably carry you around on his shoulders if you want to go anywhere.” Little My raised an eyebrow at the boys. Snufkin’s face was red with embarrassment.

Snufkin hid his face behind the hand on his good arm. “My no. That's...” Moomin tilted his head.

“I wouldn’t mind it at all, Snufkin!” He chirped. My stifled a laugh, a fist pressed to her lips. Moomin ignored her, instead continuing. “In fact, I think it would be fun. Oh, but it’ll be much more fun when you can walk on your own again! We could always make it a project to put together some proper winter clothes for you while we’re stuck inside, too! I’m sure Mamma wouldn’t mind helping us at all.” Moomin began to ramble about what things they could do from books to read and things they could do with Too-Ticky once she’s settled into the bathhouse. Snufkin just listened, leaning back and basking in Moomin’s excitement. It always astounded him how strange it felt to be… loved; and cared about for the matter! He was mostly glad that what all happened didn’t ruin their friendship-- regardless of whether it moved on from where they were. He knew Moomin felt the same. The two were inseperable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof! Sorry if the pacing was a bit quick. I'm still not entirely content with my writing yet, but practice makes relatively better! I have another lovely (whump) for Moomin in the works and will also be continuing some Gravity Falls projects. What are some things you guys would like to see? I'd love to see what my audience is interested in!


End file.
